But then? Who's chasing me?
by Sailor Tiamat
Summary: Squeal to Must Not Chase the Boys. After Anzu's friends saw who she really is, someone or someones shart chasing her. Rated R because it's safe. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Hey!! This will be my second fanfic. And before I go into anymore detail: I DO NOT ANY THING! You read right, as of right now I don't know which anime I will be using. So this will be a surprise to everyone including myself. Note: As for my first fic, I must not chase the boys, I was slighty drunk and it was 1 in the morning, so I'm sorry for its strangeness. ~ This will be continuation of my first fic~ And I stick to the warning that I can not spell. So please forgive me for any misspellings.  
  
I have decided on Yugioh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Yugioh! *sobs* I do however own the first four volumes of the manga. I'm such a good little consumer.  
  
I also like to swear a lot, so most(all) my storys will carry a "R" rating. Besides, it makes writing much more flexable. Yeah, and this chapter contains some masturbation. I don't know why I wrote it but I just typed it. _ So you have been warned. Also this will be a squeal to "I Must Not Chase the Boys" =^^=  
  
I am calling out an SOS. Since it is finals week my brain has been devoid of ideas for this fic. I got the first chapter as I wanted it, but I'm a little lost to the following chapters, so please give me ideas. *bows* Thank you minna-san!!!  
  
*word* means thoughts. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Anzu's POV:  
  
Beep....beep...beep.....*slam*  
  
Sleepy blue eyes peered at the now silent alarm clock in hate. "I hate you", she told the damn thing.  
  
"uuuggg...." she moaned. "I have to go to work today."  
  
As she closed her eyes, she remembered the events of last night. *Thats right, I beat Yami at DDR. Gods it felt so good to dance like that. I felt free of everything for those precious moments. I think they finally understand that I don't like being protected. If felt great to break free from my life.*  
  
She sighed, realizing that she had to get out of bed soon. *Damnit.* She pushed the covers off her body and sat up.  
  
"Ugghh..." she groaned.  
  
As she stood up, she experienced a moment of dizzyness. *Must have been all the drinking I did last night*  
  
After she got out of bed, she went downstairs to make herself breakfast. "Ah, good ol' miso soup" she said outloud.  
  
After cleaning up breakfast, Anzu went to take a shower. *Ah, this hot water feels so good.* she thought. As she washed herself, her hands slipped lower until she was stroking herself. *I wonder what it would feel like to have sex.* she wondered, as she carassed herself. She moaned as she climaxed.  
  
*Well time to get dressed for work. I wonder if Tracy is going to be ther.....* she paused after she realized that Tracy wasn't going to be there.  
  
"OH shit!! That's right. RRGGGHHH!!! I have to pull a double shift tonight. Damn you Tracy!" (A/N: Please if your name is Tracy don't get offened. ^^;; It was the only name that came to mind.) Shouted Anzu. "Hurray....my day just got a whole lot better.", she complained as she got dressed for work.  
  
It was nothing special, since it was bar and there was no real dress code other than look decent. A pair of khakis and a black t-shirt with the words "Comfort the disturbed Disturb the Comfortable" with a pair of sneakers.  
  
As she walked out the door of her apartment, she looked at her car keys fondly. The keys in and of themselves were nothing special however the car they went to was. Anzu had begged and pleaded her father for the past year to give her his old '63 Stingray. After much hestiation and promises to take care of it, he finally handed over the keys. It was a soft blue with all leather interior, manual and best of all, hers. She had feel in love with it several years ago, when her father had taken her to her most important dance recitial in it.  
  
When she finally got into her car, she reminded herself that she had class tomorrow. After she had been turned down for Dance school in New York (and crying for a week) she realized that she would have a better chance if she already had some schooling done before she tried again. Luckly for her, her school was down the street from her work place, the local bar where she was bartender.  
  
After parking her car in the parking lot next to the bar, she headed into work.  
  
"Ohaiyo minna-san!" she chirped when she walked in.  
  
"Ohaiyo" came the replies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright everyone! Last chance to buy drinks!" shouted the manager.  
  
Anzu breathed a sigh of relief. Work had been really busy today so it went by kinda quick for which she was grateful. She had been on her feet for about 15 hours today and all she wanted to do was take one of their prized bottles of sake, warm it and drink it at her leizure in a hot bath.  
  
*I am soo getting drunk tonight. It'll help me forget how long I had to work today.* Anzu thought.  
  
"A double shot of vodka" a slight slurred voice broke into her personal musing.  
  
"One double shot coming up" she commented dryly.  
  
As the random customer slurped his drink down, getting most of it on his chin, she glaced over that the door and for a brief moment thougth she saw a flash of whiteish hair and platium blonde hair. She blinked and it was gone when she looked again.  
  
"That'll be 210 yen for the double' she told her customer. (35yen = $1) He threw down 300 yen and left the bar. Anzu's eyes widened some, she hadn't got that much of tip all night. She shrugged, figuring he was too drunk to tell how much he put down.  
  
"Goodnight minna-san! We are now closing!" belted the manager. Anzu could have sobbed in relief at going home. She turned around, grabbed a bottle of sake and put some money in the drawer for it. Time to go home.  
  
"Ja Ne minna-san!" she yelled as she left.  
  
As she walked to her car, Anzu got the strangest feeling that she was being watched, but when she looked around she couldn't spot anyone, so she shruged her shoulders and got in her car. She didn't hear the motorcycle that was following her.  
  
After she stopped the car and turned it off, she again got that weird feeling, glacing around first to make sure, she still didn't see anyone. Grabbing the bottle of sake and the last shards of her sanity, she made her way to her apartment. As she opened the door, something...no someone slammed into her and she dimly heard her door shut and the quiet click of the lock being bolted. Gaining her wits and breath, she finally looked up and saw that it wasn't just someone but TWO people that had slammed into her. Gritting her teeth, she growled,"What the hell do you two want!?" She was finally able to sit up.  
  
Bakura and Marik looked at her with amusement and a hint of lust simmering in their insane eyes. Bakura was wearing blue jeans and the infamous blue and green stripe shirt, while Marik was wearing baggy tan pants with a black muscle shirt. Anzu's mouth with dry as she glared at the two men, and mind briefly meandered over her thought that morning about what it would feel like to have sex. She nearly jumped out of her skin when they finally spoke.  
  
"Why we wish nothing more than to play with you, Anzu" purred Marik.  
  
Bakura smirked,"You ARE ,after all, our favorite toy."  
  
Anzu eyes narrowed and her hands clinched tighter and realized that she was still holding the sake bottle. Feeling more bold then she had in years, she smiled at her them.  
  
"How about a drink boys? I have the best sake available." all of a sudden she feet started throbbing, she gritted her teeth. " It's not like I had any plans to take a relaxing bath tonight. I'm Miss Fucking Friendship, why should I care if you two are here to bother me!" she snapped.  
  
Bakura and Marik narrowed their eyes at her random-ness but then they smirked at her faux pas.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you?" smirked Bakura. "Yes, after all, it would be impolite not to" grinned Marik.  
  
Anzu's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she realized her mistake, however, not one to back down when cornored. "Sure, why the hell not? But how about we have a few drinks first?" she asked. "I just got done pulling a double shift and my feet are killing me." _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, I know this is kinda short but like I said earlier, I'm running low on creativy right now! I'm pretty satified with this chapter but I still think its missing something. *shrugs* But I can't think of what it could be. Oh well. =^^= Please R&R!!!!! 


	2. Quality Time

I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. bow repeatedly Forgive me!!! and thank you to all the people who reviewed and told me to start writing again. You know who you are! huggles readers My creative side has been lackly a lot and I didn't feel confident writing anything. I don't own Yugioh! If I did Yuugi would be a normal height. --;; On with the story!

* * *

Marik and Bakura seated themseleves while Anzu grabbed shot glasses and heated up a pan of water (A/N: warm sake is nummy), then she pulled out a bottle of tequila, Jack Danials, rum and some leftover wine from her birthday. Then she began to toss bags of chips, cookies, and other snack foods on the table. Marik and Bakura eyed the alcohal with a trace of humor.  
  
Marik: "Bit of an alcohalic I see."  
  
Anzu shurgged: "I like alcohal. Besides, tonight is a night I'm not going to remember."  
  
Bakura and Marik grinned behind her back. Oh yeah, they were definatly going to have fun tonight.  
  
As Anzu was waiting for the water to boil, she glaced at her calender and realised that she had to feed Ruby today. She figured she better do it while she was still sober. She glanced behind her and asked the two men if they were afraid of snakes or rats.  
  
They both gave her an odd look and said no.  
  
Anzu grinned: "Good. You can help me with Ruby."  
  
Bakura and Marik glanced at each other. Marik asked her who the hell was Ruby. Anzu began to smile even wider.  
  
"Ruby is my pet snake. I have to clean her cage and feed her tonight." she said. Bakura and Marik's eyes widened to almost bulging. Bakura's mouth dropped. Not in all the time that he had known her had he EVER thought of her as a snake person. Hell, he thought, she isn't like the other girls I've seen. The water was finally boiling so Anzu dropped the sake bottle in it, turned off the stove and moved the pan to a cold burner.  
  
"Come on. I want you to hold her while I clean her cage and get her food." she said.  
  
Marik: "Wait. What kind of snake is Ruby? And just what do you plan on feeding her?"  
  
"Oh, she is a seven foot common boa. And I feed her live rats." she answered. She quirked an eyebrow and grinned at them. "Why? Don't you trust me?" Then she began to laugh as a memory came unbidded to her.   
  
"Oh and pray tell what is so funny." asked Marik.  
  
Anzu was wiping tears from her eyes as she answered. "I used to own black emperior scorpions. And when they all died, I put their exoskeletons in a box. I scared the piss out of Jou when I told him I owned mummies and showed him my 'Boo Box'. I also grossed out everyone eles. Who would have figured that the 'Friendship Preacher' would have a snake, scorpions, rats and use them to scare her friends." She shurgged again. Seeing Marik and Bakura's slightly confused look she said, "Jou is terrifed of mummies. He believes that he will get cursed." She began to laugh really hard when she remembered the first time she, Honda, Yuugi, and Jou went to the museum with Yuugi's grandfather. Still laughing,she lead Bakura and Marik to her living room where she kept Ruby. Opening the cage and grabbing the reluctent snake, she hauled Ruby out of her cage and handed her to Bakura (he was closer), then she grabbed all the old newspaper, threw it away then put in new paper. Running her fingers across Ruby's body as she passed, she went to the spare bedroom where she kept the rats and selected a male. Stopping in the entryway of her living room, she told Bakura to put Ruby away and lock the door. After it took both Marik and Bakura to put Ruby back, Anzu walked to the other side of the cage, opened the door and placed the rat in the cage. After she shut the door of the cage, she watched as the rat and snake got to know each other, but hearing Marik ask her why she was watching made her turn to look at the two yamis.  
  
"Ruby is an idiot. She has missed her prey before and bit herself but then she wouldn't let go and I had to pry her mouth off of her body. She hissed at me, like she was telling me that she was busy. She has also grabbed a mouthful of paper and coiled around that. So I have to watch her to make sure that she eats her food." Then hearing a loud, but short, squeak, she glanced back at the cage to see that Ruby had grabbed the rat by the head and was doing just fine on her own. Anzu stuck out her tongue at Ruby and called her a brat. Smiling, Anzu bounced back into the kitchen saying that the alcohal was calling her name. The yamis just shook their heads and follewed her.  
  
They found her with a generous amount of warmed sake in her hands, humming and sipping her drink at the same time. She looked at both of them and said, "Sit. And talk with me." (A/N: I love Lord Darkness. From the movie Legends. I don't own that either. ) Grinning, they both sat down and poured themselves some sake.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" That was Marik. (He is being really social tonight. It must be the booze.)  
  
"Hhmmm....Why did you two follow me home?"  
  
This time Bakura answered. "I...we...have found you to be interesting. You have never, in the time that I have known you, gotten anger with any of your friends. You always had such patience when dealing with them, even when you were under obvious stress. Like you were some damn angel that always played by the rules. But it seems lately that you have shown a more...'human' side to your personality."  
  
Anzu chuckled and winked at her guests. "Believe me, I do not have infinite patience. Actually, I used to chase off Yuugi's bullies, which were Honda and Jou. They would start picking on Yuugi, then I would show up, tell them off and they would run. Then I'd tell Yuugi that he needed to tougher. I was always told that I was unusually violent for a 'sweet, friendly' girl." Suddenly she punched the table and growled. "Honda and Jou would make a 'panty tank'. That means they would grab a big ruler (I don't know the real name for the damn thing.) and yank up my skirt with it. I cobbled them both whenever the did it. Boys are so annoying! And as for playing by the rules, I held an illegel job while I was in high school." She gulpped down some of her sake.  
  
Bakura and Marik found themseleves smirking. This girl had a violent streak and would break rules if it helped her. Then Marik asked her was job it was and why wasn't she still there.  
  
"Burger World. Yuugi and Jou followed me one day and I theatened them both that if they told anyone that they would die. hehehe....I wrote 'Tell and you die' in ketchup on their food." Here she looked thoughtful. "I told them about my dream to go to America and study dance. I've had that dream since I was five. Jou promised me that if he told he would eat 10,000 burgers if he told. However, I guess fate was going to be a bitch and send a criminal on death row to Burger World. I got held hostage for the first time at gun point and blindfolded. I was scared that I wouldn't get to dance on at least a small stage. Woohoo. Yami saved me then. But I got actually got fired when I punched a customer who grabbed me." She shrugged. "I'm glad I'm not there. I love my new job. I mean, where eles can you see drunk people dance with chairs then at a bar? I love being me. Just ask anyone who knows me." Realising that she had finished her sake, she poured herself some tequila.  
  
a couple of hours later (yeah, you can hate me but I can't think of anymore conversation topics, unless someone wants to suggest one)   
  
Anzu, Marik and Bakura were laughing at something one of them did but they coudn't remember which one it was. In short, all three were twelve sheets to the wind a.k.a. drunk. Marik and Bakura had discovered that they enjoyed being in Anzu's presence because she didn't judge them, she just took them as they behaved toward her or her friends. She didn't care that Bakura was, is, a thief or that he used to rob tombs. All of a sudden Anzu began to hum the song 'All the things she said' by Tatu. Then she jumped up and ran or rather weaved very quickly into her living room. Then they heard her DDR game start up and that song start playing, curious, they made their way to the living to watch Anzu dancing the best she could considering she was drunk. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and she dashed to grab it.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." Anzu.  
  
"Oh, Hi Anzu! This is Ryou. I'm sorry for calling so late but I was calling to ask you if you had seen Bakura. there was a muffling noise Or Marik. Malik and I are worried that our yamis are out causing trouble and to remind them that they work to do."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen them. They're here. We were getting drunk. You and Malik should come over next time as well. I love having company. Yeah, yeah, Ruby makes you uneasy, but I can cover her cage. Fine. I'll send them home now. No problem. Goodnight Ryou-kun."  
  
After hanging up the phone, Anzu yelled out, "You two have to go home now! That was Ryou-kun and he said that you two have work to do tomorrow...today. It was fun drinking with you two. We should do it again some time."  
  
Marik made his way out the door first and as Bakura was passing her, Anzu felt something brush against her cheek. Blinking she turned her head to see that the yamis were gone. Sighing, she shut and locked the door. She glanced around and told herself that the mess could wait.  
  
"YAY! I finally get to take my shower!"

* * *

Yeah, here is where it ends. I like it. It's short and it's really a filler but I like it. And all the stuff that Anzu was saying is true. It's in the manga. Well anyway, please R&R!!! Reviews are the reason I started writing again. I already have an idea for the next one but I want review. Gimme gimme!! 


	3. Chapter 3

'Bows repeatedly' Gomen! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm horrible at updating and I know it! Oh and the stuff about the snake, rats and scorpions are pets I have owned and have experience with, it really seemed to fit when I put them in there in the previous chapter. So really everything is true. Ruby is really an idgit. She was given to us from a cousin of my stepmothers, so if I want I could plug that into the story as well. I really want to thank all my wonderful reviewer without whom I would probably never update. Thank you! You all are a source of inspiration and motivation. I love you all!

This chapter is going to be really mild but it still carries the "R" rating for swearing and sexual tension.

… indicate thoughts

"…" indicate dialog

* * *

Blue eyes unwilling opened at 8:00am. Anzu was cursing every god or goddess that she had heard of when she woke up.

Not even on my day off do I sleep in…Oh well, might as well practice my dancing.

Getting into a sports bra and sweats, Anzu headed for the basement of her apartment building. The basement was a huge, bare square except for some coin washers and dryers and electrical outlets. Plugging in her CD player and putting her dance mix in, she stretched some before hitting play.

She let the music wash over her for a moment before she started dancing. As she danced, her thoughts ran wild over the past couple of months: her new job, stressing over how much money she needed to get to Julliard, how sexy Marik and Bakura look, how life was just stressing her…Whoa she thought. I just did not think how sexy Marik and Bakura are…did I? She stopped dancing to ponder her wayward thoughts.

Marik and Bakura are both incredibly sexy. Marik with his wild blonde hair and violet eyes and Bakura with his wild white hair and indigo eyes…okay, so they both are yummy enough to eat and then some.

She slapped herself on the forehead, "I'm so glad no one can hear my thoughts. My friends would throw me in Looney Bin if they knew I wanted to screw Marik and Bakura." Her eyes widened when she heard herself say that. "Oh my gods, I would want the two evilest, craziest men I know. Nice to know I'm normal."

Scene change

Kame Game Shop

"Yuugi-kun! I want the latest DDR game and I want it now!" Anzu whined.

"Anzu, you are going to have to wait a couple of weeks for us to get that. It isn't part of our normal stock and getting just ONE game doesn't make sense." Yuugi reasoned with her.

Anzu huffed, got Yuugi in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "But Yuugi-kun I have been waiting weeks for that game to be released. It has the new Turkey March on it! And I want to see if I can beat that one as well."

"Turkey March, Anzu?" asked Jou.

"Yeah, it was the one dance that had my ass sore for a week before I got used to moving my feet that fast or without using my hands. The dance's default is Hard." She chucked. "I know I looked funny, dancing with my hands and feet."

Honda and Jou began to laugh. "I wanna see that! Do it right now!" said Honda.

"Okay."

Atem began to panic. "Anzu! Let go of Yuugi! He's turning blue!"

She quickly let go of him and apologized. "Gomen Yuugi-kun. I was only playing around with you." She bowed to him.

Coughing, he managed to tell her it was alright. Just then the bell twinkled and four persons walked in. Anzu twirled around and yelled, "Yeah! Whadda what?"

Yuugi gasped, "Anzu! Those are costumers! Don't be rude!"

"Uh, Yuugi-kun. Those aren't costumers. It's the Gruesome Threesome and Ryou."

Ryou grinned. "And how did you know it was us?"

Anzu got a really straight face and said in a weird voice, "I can predict the future!"

"Nani?" Nervous reply from Ryou.

"Actually, I saw you in the mirror that's behind me." And with that, she stuck out her tongue then turned around and began to set up the DDR game.

"That was very mature, Mazaki. I bet your parents are proud that they raised such a fine daughter." Malik drawled slowly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll never know now will we." She shot back. Her parents, while loving and kind were never really there for their daughter, so they became a touchy subject for her. For the most part, she had lived with her older sister and her husband, whenever her parents had left.

Malik like the challenge she just presented. "Such a sharp tongue. If your parents didn't raise you, then who did?"

The grin Anzu gave him was full of wickedness and laughter. "Wolves. I'm sweet and caring for my pack but the moment something threatens them, I'm ripping its throat out."

While everyone else was watching the battle of wit, Yuugi was panicking. Kuso! I was hoping that no one would get into a fight today. I'm just glad that Marik and Bakura aren't the ones fighting Anzu…what a minute, why do they look like they want to eat her? "Hey Anzu! I thought you wanted to show us the Turkey March?" He broke in laughing nervously.

That broke her concentration and she turned to face her oldest friend. "Hai, Yuugi-kun. I was just having a battle of wit. It was fun." She walked over to the PS2 console and turned it on. Using the dance mat, she found the Turkey March and began.

Everyone was giving Anzu weird looks as she "danced" to the music. I didn't know Anzu was that flexible. Ryou thought. She really was using her hands and feet. By the time the song had ended, she was panting slightly and fell onto her back. She got a B for her effort, and she flipped the machine the bird before turning it off.

Looking over her shoulder, she glanced at Jou and told him that was the Turkey March. She chuckled and winked at him, "I have a love/hate relationship with that damn dance. I love it because it's so hard to do and I hate it because it's so hard to do. I'm such a perfectionist it's sad."

Jou blinked once. "Perfectionist? You? How? I mean, you hang out with us, and I know I would drive myself nuts if I was a perfectionist."

"Ballet. In Ballet you have to be perfect. You aren't allowed to be anything but perfect. You have to work through everything to become perfect. I dislocated my knee when I was about 13 and do you know what my trainer said. 'Too bad. Get back on the floor and practice.' " She winked again at Jou. "I can concentrate through anything, including pain."

Yuugi looked distressed. "Is it really that horrible Anzu? I never knew you were in such pain."

"You mean you never noticed Yuugi-kun? You must be really oblivious to not notice a limp or the brace I had my knee. Or the medication I was taking for the pain. Do you even remember the time Honda slapped me on the lower back and I dropped to the floor like he had stabbed me?" She lifted her eyebrow then she sighed. "Don't worry about it Yuugi-kun. It doesn't bother me and besides it's in the past so why worry about it. Besides, I'm hungry and I want pizza. My treat."

Jou and Honda looked at her with worshipping eyes. "Okay. We want six extra larges with everything and cheesy garlic bread and four orders of Buffalo Wings."

Anzu whipped her trusty cell phone out and ordered everything that Jou and Honda wanted. Covering the mouth piece she asked if anyone else wanted something.

"No, that's all. Um…I'll come pick it up. 25 minutes. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

Yuugi spoke up. "Ano, Anzu why did you buy so much food?"

"Because I'm hungry and because there isn't a decent ramen place around here."

Bakura grinned. "The girl is a pig after being around those two." Honda and Jou looked pissed while Anzu told Bakura to fuck off. Ryou panicked a moment thinking that his yami was going to do bodily damage to Anzu, but Bakura looked amused at her reply.

Atem whacked Anzu in the back of the head and told her to watch her mouth around Grandpa. Rubbing the back of her head, Anzu looked up to see Grandpa standing in the doorway with a tray full of tea and a "you should be ashamed of yourself" look on his face.

Anzu laughed nervously. "Gomen Grandpa."

Solomon shook his head and sighed and set the tea down on the table. "Just be sure not use that kind of language around customers." He warned before he left. Anzu promised that she wouldn't.

Yuugi was pouring tea into the cups when Jou said that he wanted sugar in his tea. "One or two lumps, Jou-kun?" (A/N: Do boys in Japan say –kun to each other? Someone please tell me!) "Make that two lumps….OW!" Jou whipped around to see Anzu whistling and looking in the other direction with a 'I didn't do it' look on her face. "Anzu, I know your guilty. So quit with the innocent act." Pouting, Anzu had the grace to look chastised.

After the tea was served, everyone sat in silence, some where thinking of ways to start a conversation, others were happy with the silence and still some really didn't care.

"So, Anzu, do you like ramen? I heard you mention that there aren't any decent ramen places in this area", Came Ryou's question.

Widening her eyes and looking surprised, Anzu turned to Ryou, "I don't like ramen. I LOVE ramen! There is nothing as divine as ramen." Here she sighed. "Sweet glorious ramen, soon I will pay homage to thee." Then she clapped her hands and bowed hitting her head on the table, a slight 'ow' passing her lips.

Honda raised his eyebrows and said, "Hey Anzu! When does your day pass from the Mental Hospital expire again?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! I snuck out again. They were forcing me to watch re-runs of Barney and feeding me a meat by-product of some kind. I had to get away. I needed my daily fix of ramen", she said in a hush-hush voice before she winked at Honda. "Anyway, could someone get the pizza?"

Jou looked at her funny. "I thought you said you would get it."

"I said I would pay for it, I'm just feeling to damn lazy to get it. I'll give whoever goes gas money." She added hoping to tempt someone into doing it for her and just con someone into doing she gave them a puppy-eyed look and stuck out her bottom lip slightly and started it quivering.

Jou and Honda groaned. They really really hated it when she did that; she could get whatever she wanted with that look. Finally, Honda said that he would get the pizza, got the needed money from Anzu then he grabbed Jou and the two fled the scene.

When they were out the door and sounds of an engine being revved reached her ears, Anzu burst into laughter. Wiping her eyes as she calmed down, she commented that she had those two tightly wrapped around her little finger. Sighing, she lay down on the floor and rested her head in her arms, "Life is good. I'm gonna get pizza, Yuugi-kun said that my game is coming soon, today is my day off, ah yeah, life is good. Yuugi-kun, have I ever told you that your floor is very comfortable."

Yuugi chuckled. "I think you mentioned it once a long time ago. Back when I had a slumber party for my birthday. You remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. I didn't think anyone could snore that loud, but Honda proved me wrong. I was so mad at him that I could have smothered him with a pillow but instead I pranked him."

Laughing, Yuugi asked her what she did again.

"I put shaving cream in his hand and tickled his nose with a feather. I almost died when he shoved the cream up his nose!" Here Anzu and Yuugi burst into more laughter. "Honda was pissed when he woke up five seconds later. He sat on me for ten minutes tickling me until I had nearly passed out. Ah, good times." Anzu inserted when she stopped laughing long enough to talk. Then she started laughing again.

While they were laughing, the other people in the room like three yamis and two hikaris sat there watching the scene before them. Malik's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Yami and asked him if he knew anything about this. Yami replied that he did and it happened just they way Anzu had told it. He then commented that Yuugi had woken up because of the snoring and saw Anzu standing over Honda with a pillow in one hand and a can of shaving cream in the other; he remembered thinking she looked pissed enough to kill and at the same time mischievous enough to use the shaving cream instead of the pillow. Ryou was about to comment when Honda and Jou burst into room holding the food. Anzu stopped laughing long enough to lunge at Jou, snatch the Garlic Cheesy Bread, run to a corner and growl at them while she hunched over her 'prey'.

"Anzu cut that out. I want some breadsticks too!" Jou yelled.

"Then come and take them if you have enough balls to!" Anzu yelled back. Then she ripped a breadstick free and began to eat it, making sure she was extra loud in sounds of delight. Squirm Jou squirm. Her three bite into the treat she decided to moan in pleasure this time and had the pleasure of watching Jou flinch then pounce on her grabbing the box away before she could move. She pouted as she finished off her breadstick. What Anzu didn't know was, she was turning on her male friends with her moans and sighs as she was eating.

"Jou, you are so mean to take away a girl's treat. I'm telling on you!" She finished in a childish whining voice.

Jou looked at her funny before he started to laugh at her; Anzu frowned before she started laughing as well.

"We are a couple of retards aren't we?" She asked rhetorically. She whipped her head around to level a glare at Malik, who had his mouth open to reply, Bakura and Marik who were laughing aloud at Anzu's statement. "And you three damn well better not reply to that!"

Malik only reply was to take a bite of pizza instead while Bakura and Marik…kept laughing. Finally sobering up, Bakura growled at Anzu. "Watch your tongue with us woman, unlike your friends here we are not intimidated by you."

Narrowing her eyes, Anzu jumped up and glared hard at Bakura. "Is that a challenge to make you intimidated by me?"

Bakura responded by standing up and towering over Anzu, (A/N: Remember that Bakura has his own Egyptian body and Bakura was a really big boy.) narrowing his eyes he growled out, "I could crush you."

Anzu didn't bat an eyelash as she replied, "You may be stronger than me, but I'm quicker and more agile."

Ryou stopped eating. "Please calm down Bakura and Anzu please don't work him up. Both of you, finish eating please." Glancing over at Ryou had Anzu sighing, "Fine Ryou, I'll behave if he does." Here she glared at Bakura who glared back. Suddenly, Anzu began to laugh, she sat down and grabbed some of the pizza and ate between chuckles.

"Why were you laughing Anzu?" queried Honda. Honda was beginning to wonder if the alcohol fumes that Anzu was breathing in everyday were beginning to affect her brain.

"Because I just realized how childish both of us were being. Neither one of us were going to back down and I though of how dumb we must look to everyone else. Gomen, Yuugi-kun, I hope we haven't totally ruined your day."

Yuugi looked startled by her apology, "Anzu you didn't ruin my day. It funny watching you react to the world around you. First you are so serious and stern, the next you act like you have the fires of Hell burning in your soul and the next you freak out and act like it kid, it's really amusing…where did you get THAT?"

Anzu was pouring sake for the group when Yuugi's shout startled her enough to stop and look up. "What? The sake? I bought it yesterday after work. I thought I could be slick and sneak it in here without your noticing. And damn it, if I didn't do a good job of it too."

"But what about Grandpa?"

"Oh, he got a cup already."

Yuugi resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He really should have known that Grandpa was really fond of sake. 'It takes away the aches and pains of my age.' He had said once.

Scene change

Domino Park

Anzu laughed loudly into the night air. "I'm so happy!" More laughter. "I'm glad that you guys came to the park with me. I love coming here when it is dark out and I'm glad that I get to share that with you." Anzu was sharing the dark park (hey that rhythms) with just Honda and Jou because Ryou, Atem and Yuugi had to work early in the morning and Malik, Marik and Bakura left without saying anything at all.

Jou and Honda laughed at her. "Like we could let a friend of ours, who is in reality a really hot girl that is dead drunk, I'd kick my ass if I let that happen." Honda said.

"Your right Anzu, the park is pretty in the dark…Anzu? Anzu!" Jou shouted.

Suddenly they heard a creaking sound and loud 'hai'.

"I'm on the swing!" Anzu shouted back at Jou. Honda and Jou heeded the unspoken comment of 'come here' and ran over to her.

Jou looked annoyed. "Don't do that! We could have lost you."

Through the drunken fog of her brain Anzu knew that running off could be hazardous to her health but right now rational though was taking a break. With the all the jumbled thoughts and feelings all she could really say was, "Gomen. I didn't mean to worry you. I know that being drunk and female is dangerous but dangerous is how I want to live my life. I like the dark, dangerous, invigorating feeling that I get when I do something…" she waved her hand around in a circle. "risky. Kinda like the feeling I got when I became friends you and Honda. I remember the girls in our class saying to me that I shouldn't because I'll get a bad reputation. But you know what, I'm glad that I became friends with you because you two are the sweetest guys I've met. You two are the brothers I don't have and I love you for it."

Jou felt tears stinging his eyes. He was remembering what a bitch Anzu could be and how damn sweet she could be. Honda huffed a 'your welcome' and hugged her.

Anzu smiled brightly at them both, then jumping off the swing took off at a dead run, yelling 'catch me if you can' over her shoulder.

The boys took off after her but they lost sight of her when she rounded a bend in the walkway and dash behind some trees. They followed after her but they didn't find her, worried they thought someone had grabbed her but ruled that out because 1. no screaming 2. they didn't see Anzu fighting with anyone when they rounded the bend 3. Anzu's house was in sight and they figured that she ran home. A little miffed that she could have vanished like that, shrugged and walked back to the Game Shop.

As for Anzu, all she remembered was following a pair of hypnotic violet eyes and the feeling of danger settle over her in a delicious way.

* * *

I finally did it! 3383 words! I just could stop writing. So please tell me what you think. I will love and worship thou if you review. on knees in classic begging position Please review. I love to hear comments. 


End file.
